Crux
IntroductionEdit Crux also known as "Sky Hunter" was a member of and shipwright to the Myth Pirates. He was a member and survivng descendant of the ancient race known as the Sentinels. Being one he was not human in the slightest, however he was not completely machine either. He was a sentient bionic organism, who were possibly said to have existed during the Void Century. He was found by Mythos on Gorda Island where he built the main ship of the Myth Pirates called The Black Phantom. Unfortunately he was killed during the two year timeskip. AppearanceEdit Since Crux is a Sentinel he appears robotic in appearance with dark red and black armour. Crux was smaller than a fully grown adult human, he was about the size of a young teenager. Although he never stood up straight so no one knows for sure how tall he actually is. He wore a mask that looked like a monsters face kind of like a tribal mask. At the end of each of his feet and hands is a long curved blade. Using these he would walk around much like a spider would. On his back were a pair of tiny, black, bat like wings. PersonalityEdit Initially Crux avoided humans because of what they did to his people. He had a large hatred for humans and initially viewed them as a violent, inferior, and evil race. However his opinion soon changed after he met Mythos. Mythos explained to him that while some humans were how he viewed them to be most of them were decent living beings. At first Crux did not believe him but after Mythos and the rest of the Myth Pirates saved him from the villagers and marines wrath he began to believe. Crux tends to find it hard to get along with humans even after he joined the Myth Pirates he would still go off by himself a lot and would not talk to most of them for a while until Jovi D. Vessalius and Chris Blackthorn got him to open up. Crux is easy to get angry initially, however he still is a level headed individual. When he is fighting he often gets quite merciless and won't stop chasing his enemy until they are either dead or are no longer moving thus earning him his epithet Sky Hunter. Abilities and PowersEdit SwordsmanshipEdit Crux is not a swordsman, however he still uses blades to attack. Hand to Hand CombatEdit Free style Physical StrengthEdit AgilityEdit How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? EnduranceEdit How much damage and pain your character can endure WeaponsEdit Any weapons at all? Devil FruitEdit For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. HakiEdit Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King RelationshipsEdit CrewEdit FamilyEdit Allies/ FriendsEdit EnemiesEdit OtherEdit HistoryEdit Tell us what happened to your character? Character DesignEdit So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major BattlesEdit Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) QuotesEdit Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) TriviaEdit Tell us fun facts about your character Related ArticlesEdit Links from this wiki that are related to this page External LinksEdit Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Shipwright Category:Maxr7 Category:Sentinel Category:Pirate Category:Myth Pirates